1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of removing damaged rail sections from welded rails of a track having an actual rail tension and an actual rail temperature. Following two separating cuts—wherein a rail gap and two rail ends are formed—a replacement rail is welded to the two rail ends. The invention further pertains to a machine for producing a rail weld.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous methods or devices for welding rail ends to one another have become known in the art. By way of example, reference is had to U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,816, to European patent specification EP 0 326 794, and to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,983,801 and 6,515,249.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,791 describes a process in which rails are transported to the installation site by way of a special machine. A rail pulling device and a welding unit are furnished by a second and a third machine.
The prior art methods and devices are subject to shortcomings and efficiency drawbacks.